princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Hody Kelpbottom
Hody Kelpbottom is the firstborn of the Waterfolk kingdom, and the older brother of Maria Kelpbottom. Background The firstborn of King Larry and Queen Camie, Hody had a fairly happy childhood. Because the Waterfolk kingdom was cut off from most of the other kingdoms, he didn’t know much about the surface other than what the most skilled soldiers and warriors who went up top for tournament and other things told him. Unfortunately most of them didn’t care much for it, and cared even less for monsters, giving him a bad impression from a young age. His bitterness grew when he heard his idol, The Blood Soaked Piranha’, left their kingdom to join up with a septarian tribe. He started training from a young age, determined to become the strongest warrior in mewni and prove to everyone that mewmans, especially the waterfolk, were the greatest. His strength and skill quickly showed itself, and he made a name for himself as one of the strongest warriors throughout mewni. That was until Astro showed up. The prince of mewni had shot up in popularity even quicker than he did, and when they met in their first tournament, Astro easily bested him. Soon after the other Calamities arrived on the scene and his reputation took a serious hit. Since then he’s mostly kept to his own kingdom. Though he has been more active since the septarian’s have attempted to join the royal court. Personality Hody is a stern and hardheaded person. He never likes to budge on anything, and is set in his own ways. While he is a capable leader, his attitude and prejudices tend to keep him from thinking things objectively. On the rare times he is clear headed he’s a cold and calculating warrior who most people wouldn’t think about crossing. As a child Hody spent a lot of time around the soldiers and warriors of the kingdom. He admired their strength and pride in their kingdom, but unfortunately picked up many of their bad habits and views as well. Because of this he wholeheartedly believed that the Waterfolk kingdom is the greatest in mewni. That those on the surface are naturally weaker, and that monsters aren’t worth the time of day. While his people were proud of his ability as a warrior, most believed his sister will be a better ruler than him. Something he wore a chip on his shoulder about. He does genuinely care about protecting his kingdom and his family, and is very prideful about his waterfalk heritage. Because of his dislike for the surface, he’s not as knowledgeable about it as his sister. He has a dislike for monsters and half-breeds in particular, but a certain person is starting to make him step back and rethink some things. Appearance Hody greatly resembles his father Larry, though he’s much more muscular from his training as a warrior. He has blue skin, green hair, and razor sharp teeth. He’s usually wearing his battle gear, and carrying his trident on his back. Relationships Parents He and his parents all love one another, but they are regretful of not keeping a closer eye on him when he was younger. They’re proud of the warrior he’s become and do think he has the makings of a great leader, but are worried his shortcomings will keep him from reaching his full potential. Maria He cares a lot about his baby sister, and is willing to protect her at all cost. But their differing views and the fact that people see her as the next real ruler has always put a bit of tension between them. Not to mention her relationship with Astro, which he disapproved of from the start. All and all they care about each other, but will often butt heads over a lot of issues. Astro He’s disliked Astro for knocking him out of the spotlight when they were younger, and after being beaten by him in their first fight it turned into downright hate. He doesn’t believe he’s worthy of his sister, especially after finding out about his father, and while he doesn’t try to break them up he hopes his sister will open her eyes and realize he’s not worth it. Coral Once known as the Blood Soaked Piranha, she was Hody’s idol as a child. He grew up on her stories and wanted to become a warrior as strong as she was. When he found out she left to go join with the septarian tribe, he was shocked and confused. After he meets her he asked why she would leave their people for them, and she just tells him he wouldn’t understand. He’s been trying to figure it out since. He still holds an amount of respect for her. Dottie He was initially annoyed with the girl, but he seems to have just the barest hint of a soft spot for her. He seems to have taken on a brotherly role towards her, and insist on showing her all about her waterfolk heritage. Snapper His pet land shark who he got when he was a young child. It's his oldest companion and is completely loyal to him. He tends to baby and let him get away with things often. It shares a rivalry with Sear, similar to the one he shares with Astro. Quotes Hody glared down at the prince of mewni, his tail whipping back and forth irritably. “I have no idea what my sister sees in you. I can only hope one day she wakes up and realizes your nothing but a waste of time,” he said crossing his arms. Astro growled back. “I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately for her there’s no choosing your family. What a shame...” ~~ The soldiers all stepped back nervously as they watched Hody snap the sword in half with his teeth. He pulled out his trident and took aim. “You surface dwellers’ weapons are so shoddy. There’s no way such poor craftsmanship could stand up to the pressure of the ocean…” ~~ Maria frowned at her brother. “I can’t believe you Hody! You know how hard we’ve been working to get them into the court! Why are you working against us?!” Hody grunted. “Because they’re not worth our time or our trust. We’ve got enough surface dwellers in the court to deal with already. We don’t need those savages trying to strong arm their way in as well,” he said turning to talk off. ~~ Hody kept running with a scowl on his face as he tried to catch up to the others. Of course he probably would have found them by now if it wasn’t for the annoying little brat on his back. “You’re going the wrong way! You should have taken a left!” Dottie shouted in his ear. He growled. “Would you shut up you brat! I know where I’m going!” “You said that an hour ago! Ask for directions!” “I will do no such thing!” ~~ Hody watched as Coral chopped away at the vegetables for tonight's dinner. He narrowed his eyes. “I still don’t understand. You went from being the pride of our kingdom, a warrior revered by all, to a simple housewife and handmaiden. Are you really content with this?” he asked. Coral hummed. “There are some things that are just more important that titles and fame little prince Hody. Hopefully someday you’ll understand that. Until then, help me chop these.” Hody scoffed. “I’m not lowering myself to…” He stopped when he saw look Coral was giving him. He cleared his throat and stepped beside her. “F-fine. I have a few minutes to spare.” Category:Characters Category:Male Category:20 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Royalty